


Too Much is Never Enough

by bugchicklv



Series: Winning Isn't Everything [3]
Category: Make Me a Supermodel (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugchicklv/pseuds/bugchicklv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and how was he supposed to resist <i>that</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much is Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Again, takes place later (if not in a different reality).

Having sex with Ronnie is completely different than anything he’s ever experienced—and it’s just not the additional equipment or how easily Ronnie can make him hard with a simple look or a gentle breath across his neck. It’s not even how well Ronnie seems to know his body; how he can wring an orgasm from Ben without even breaking a sweat.

Yes, all of it is new and exciting and oh so deliciously dirtybadwrong, but what awes Ben is how—each and every time they touch—a new sensation bombards his senses. Ronnie’s kisses are hard and wanton; his hands sure and strong and so demanding. He uses his height and weight to his advantage; holding Ben down and making him squirm with a wickedly probing tongue. And later, as he urgently whispers—his voice deep and throaty—telling Ben how he likes it, and what he wants Ben to do to him next.

It’s absolutely nothing like sex with April.

No, what they have is rough and vocal and mind-blowingly hot. It’s frantic groping in the dressing room before they turn on the sexy for their photos and it is furious rutting when they’ve finished their catwalk. It’s all-night fucking that leaves them both too exhausted to move the next morning, but they do because neither one is ready to go home; ready to give up what they’ve found here together. And it’s bites and bruises they barely remember inflicting that make-up barely covers.

And through it all the one thing that never ceases to amaze Ben is how turned on he gets by Ronnie’s hair. All of it.

The golden locks that tickle his thighs when Ronnie gives him head is just long enough for Ben to hold onto while he’s down there. The wiry, coarse chest hair that grows out so much faster than his own; it teases his nipples when they come together, urgently, desperately grinding as they search for release.

The hair on Ronnie’s legs is feather soft and Ben adores running the balls of his feet over, up, and down it repeatedly whenever their limbs intertwine. The springy curls at the base of Ronnie’s cock that Ben loves to rub his lips across when he buries his nose at the crease in Ronnie’s groin because it smells so sweet and hot, like so much sex and him.

But it’s Ronnie’s five o’clock shadow that does Ben in. He has to constantly resist the urge to rub his cheek against Ronnie’s, fight the desire to run his fingers or scratch his nails along that chiseled jaw when they’re eating dinner, talking, posing, walking. He revels in the way it burns across his skin when Ronnie roughly claims his mouth, loves the way it feels scratching at his face first thing in the morning as Ronnie says hello with his lips and tongue.

Ben is pretty sure that Ronnie knows that he likes it and uses that information to his advantage. He’ll teasingly slide his face over Ben’s shoulder, down his chest and across his stomach before nuzzling into his crotch and scraping his cheek across Ben’s cock. Ronnie sucks, hard and fast, his cheeks hollowing with the effort and Ben takes it all, everything that Ronnie will give him and it’s still not enough. Keening, Ben begs for more.

Ronnie obliges, nudging Ben’s balls out of the way with his chin to root beneath them. He rubs his upper and lower lips against Ben’s hole, wraps Ben’s legs around his head tightly as he moves back and forth, his beard rubbing raw that sensitive skin between his thighs before plunging his tongue inside of him over and over and over again before finally, finally, Ben comes.

On his way back up, Ronnie stops to lap at the mess Ben made on his stomach and chest. He dips his tongue into Ben’s belly button before sliding his cheek in the hot, sticky mess and spreading it around. And Ben, Ben draws him up to greedily lick it off, to taste himself on that exquisitely agonizing, wonderfully torturous stubble.

It’s him, and it’s Ronnie and it’s there on his face. How can he possibly resist?


End file.
